Reese's sister
by soldatj
Summary: Ranma falls into a different spring at Jusenkyo. It seems that the replicator creator's older sister drowned there long ago. Now the SGC is worried about a new replicator threat.
1. It begins again

I own nothing of what is wrote here all characters and such belongs to those that came up with the idea first.

I am not the best in putting thoughts into words, so any criticism either good or bad is welcome.

Please read and review

"..." spoken words

***** Scene change

'...' radio message

`...` printed word

It was on a rainy day that the lives of the Tendos changed forever. Some say for better, but most say for worst. But for Ranma it was just another bad decision on the part of his father. For on this rainy day, a panda was seen walking the streets with a struggling figure thrown over its shoulder. After it gets to the front gate of the Tendo Dojo and knocks, a great commotion was heard inside. The door was thrown open with a shout of "Saotome!" It grunted out a response as the man of the house and his two daughters backed away when the saw a panda in the door. When it dropped its squirming bundle on the floor, the man became joyous once again and came up to hug the 'boy'. And this is where the story diverges from the main time line, to become forever something else.

As Ranma was scooped up into a big hug by the Tendo father, she cried out in shock and surprise. The top of her bag ripped open at the sound and a large mechanical spider came out. It pounced at the father, and he let go in fear of this new creature. "Now now, he didn't hurt me. I just got a little startled is all."

"Are you, Ranma?" Soun Tendo asked voice filled with hope.

"I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this."

One of the Sisters, the one with a page boy hair cut, comes forward; and looks intently at Ranma. "This boy is a girl," she states as she reaches out to poke her breast. She draws her hand back when she hears a hiss from the metal bug on the floor. As her father faints she kneels down to look at it, "and what is this?"

"If we can come in, I can explain everything and hopefully clear up this mess." Ranma replies. After they move to the dinning room where Ranma meets the third daughter and the father was slapped back into consensus. Ranma begins her tail of why she and her father are in their house in the state they are in.

"It happened a few weeks ago deep in China, we came upon the legendary training ground of Jusenkyo. That place has a curse on it, whatever dies in one of its dozens of springs you take the form of when you fall in. My father fell in spring of drowned panda." She says as she points to the panda next to her.

"You really expect us to believe that, that this panda is your father." Akane asks incredulously, disbelief coloring her voice.

"If you get us some hot water I can prove it." Kasumi gets up to fetch the water, she comes back shortly with a tea pot. The panda takes it with a grunt of thanks; it then pours the pot over its head and turns back into a person. The Tendos stare at him with shock.

"Saotome, is that really you?"

"Yes Soun old buddy, you don't know the horrors I've had to endure with this curse." Before he could get any farther, he was hit over the head by Ranma.

"Quite old man."

"Wait if he has a curse, do you have one as well?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes I do, it is the form you see before you. When my father came out of the spring as a panda, I'll admit I wasn't prepared for that. He used my distraction as a chance to hit me into a spring of my own. The only problem was that this spring was fenced off. When I came up the guide was babbling something about ancient space demons. He said she drowned there 2300 years ago, after fighting the surrounding tribes." At this point Ranma was splashed with the rest of the water from the pot. When the expected change did not happen, Akane jumped up.

"Hey I thought you said that you had a curse, why didn't you change?"

"If you had let me finish, I would have told you that the water needed to change me back is water at a full boil. Since this is very painful I haven't changed back since then. Right after that failure of a trip, pops got really nervous. And we came right back here, didn't even stop in any of the local villages till we got near Shanghai. All he said was that we had to come meet a friend of his, and that it was very important that we do so as quickly as possible."

Kasumi who had been looking and petting the robot spider, asked Ranma. "Ranma where did you get this nice toy?"

"I think that the guide's explanation of what drowned there may have been more accurate that I originally thought. On the way back the knowledge on how to make one filtered into my head, so I made it. It really liked to explore so I made more to keep it company."

"How many more of them are there?" Nabiki asked with slight worry.

"There are about two dozen, the others are between here and Shanghai. It's really cool, because what they find out I know as well. I can feel all of them in my head. So pop why are we here anyway?"

And so the story continues as it might have gone. The engagement was brought up, and immediately denied on all fronts. Since Ranma couldn't change back easily or often the choice was managed to be postponed until a cure could be found.

Meanwhile, in the country of America, in the secret military base under Cheyenne Mountain an important meeting was taking place. "So what does the general want with us now, I was about to go home for the weekend." Jack complained, as he Teal'c, Carter, and Daniel walked into the briefing room.

"I don't know sir; he just said that it was very important that we come." Carter answered, as they sat down.

When the general came in and sat down, he started off with tossing some papers on the table. "People we have a major problem, some of the people in intelligence came across this paper from Shanghai." When they looked at the paper it showed a raven haired girl standing on the sidewalk, but what caught their attention was the replicator on her pack and two more by her feet.

Daniel pick up the paper; "The headline says, `New Toys or Robot Invasion?` Lets see, it goes on to say that the girl, named Oma, made these toys herself. That she is not intending to lead an army of them, to capture all of the movie stars, and force us to surrender when we get bored. And that she is headed to Tokyo, Japan."

"Capture movie stars?" Jack asked confused.

"Yes, it seems this paper is like the Inquirer and posts stories that most people don't think are real. And so they embellish their stories to make them sound better. I think that part is made up."

"Sir, even if part of the story is false; the fact that this girl claims+ to have made replicators might mean she is similar to Reese." Stated carter as she thought of what might happen if the replicators got loose.

"I think you might be onto something there Sam," Daniel spoke up while staring at the picture. "The girl does kind of look like Reese, maybe she's another android like her."

"That's just what we need, another replicator girl on the loose." complained Jack.

"In any case I need you to head to Japan to meet this Oma. See if she is a threat, and if necessary stop her before she loses control of them." Said Hammond as he got up.

"Looks like you need to brush up on your Japanese Daniel." Joked Jack as they left the room.

Life settled into a routine after the Saotomes arrived. They would wake up; spar, then Ranma would head to school with the younger Tendo daughters. Kuno would be attacked by Ranma's Replicators, by now Ranma had made six more, when he tried to woo the raven haired beauty. Boring school, then home for more sparing, do some exploring, have supper, then off to bed. As time passed the replicators kept spreading out looking for more information and technology to assimilate. Some snuck onto planes and now were destined for Moscow and New York. A week after their arrival, the field was going to change yet again as new players were introduced and others removed.

Kasumi went out to the Dojo to get Ranma for supper. Even though she didn't eat, it was nice to have her at the table for conversation. When she got there she was surprised to see Ranma sitting on the floor instead of practicing. "Ranma, supper is ready. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, hey Kasumi. You know when I said that the knowledge of how to build these popped into my head after the springs." Ranma replied as her hand reached down to pat the one that always stayed by her side. When Kasumi nodded she continued. "Well that wasn't the only thing that I remember from her. Her name was Oma, and I think she came here looking for here sister. Heh, at times she had a better life; she had caring parents and a little sister. But then we had to leave the place we were at, the only problem was that my sister was left behind. Mom and dad wouldn't tell where she was or why she was left behind. So I set out to find her on my own, after sometime she came here and drowned in those springs. I need to go find her sister, if only to honor her memory."

As Kasumi sat there listening to Ranma's story she wondered if Ranma realized, that she went from talking about the girl from the spring as a different person to talking like it was about herself. "So does that mean that you might leave here soon?" She was sad at the possibility that Ranma might leave; she had grown used to having the girl around the house.

"Probably, but not for some time yet. If I can I would like to stay here"

"Of course Ranma, come on lets go in for supper now." As she got up so did Ranma and the replicator followed them out the door.

As the members of SG-1 walked down the streets of Tokyo, Jack turned to Daniel. "So Daniel, any idea on how to find the girl now that we are here?"

"Well we could look in some papers, and if that fails I guess we could ask around." Daniel replies as he heads for a paper stand. As he starts looking through them he comes across an article that mentioned large metal spiders wandering the streets of one of the wards. "See here we go, large metal spiders that sounds like what we are looking for." He said as he turned back to the group. "They have been seen in the Nerima ward, I say we head there and keep looking."

As they got off the train, Jack turned to the others; "Okay everyone, split up and see if you can find either a replicator or the girl."

"Sir, what do we do if we find a replicator? Should we destroy it, before it can make more?" Asked Sam.

"No, I think that would be a bad idea." Daniel interrupted; "Reese became very angry when we destroyed the one she made. If we destroy on of these the rest of them might attack, and we wouldn't be able to talk to the girl. I think it might be better if we just follow them and see if we can find her first."

"Daniels right, if we tip our hands to soon the girl could run for ground, and make a large number of the little buggers before we could find her again." Agreed Jack as they split up to search for the replicators.

After an hour of searching Teal'cs voice came over the radio. "O'Neill, I have found two replicators wandering around a school yard. I can also see another in one of the windows of the building; I believe I may have found the girl."

"Everyone make for Teal'cs position, we'll wait and see if the girl is there."

When they met up again, they sat down at a local cafe and waited till school was out. When school was out they went to the gate to see if the could find the girl they were looking for. As they heard the clicking of replicators coming, they saw the three they spotted earlier. They were walking with a black haired girl out of the school yard. "That's the girl we want, Daniel go and introduce us." Jack said as he pushed Daniel forward.

As Daniel staggered forward, he noticed that none of the other students even gave a second glance at the replicators. He came up to the girl that had one on her shoulder, and remarked to himself that she did indeed look like Reese. "Hello, are you Oma?"

As Ranma was leaving school, she was thinking again that she should leave soon to go search for her sister. Still not completely realizing that she started to think of the girl from the spring as herself. She was startled from her thoughts when she heard; "Hello, are you Oma." "Er, um yes. What do you need?"

When the girl jumped at his question, he was worried that she might run. On hearing that she was indeed the girl they were looking for he smiled. "My name is Daniel, my friends and I were wondering if you would speak with us about those replicators you make."

"Look they are not toys for sale, you can't buy them, and the last person that tried to steal one is in the hospital. So if that is all Daniel-San I will be on my way. By the way how did you know they were called replicators?"

"No look, we saw another that made replicators a few months back, and we just wanted to talk with you."

"Another that could make replicators? Reese is that who you found! Did you find my sister! Where is she!" Ranma asked hurriedly, thoughts of finding her sister soon filling here head.

"Yes it was Reese, and if you would come with us we can talk more in private." Daniel replied as he saw two more girls standing a little bit away.

"Nabiki, Akane, head on back to the Dojo I'll be there later." With that Ranma walked with Daniel back to the other members of SG-1.

"See no problems yet, let's hope she doesn't go on a homicidal rage like Reese." Jack commented as Daniel came back with the girl and her three replicator bodyguards. When they sat down in the cafe they waited in earlier, Jack started asking questions. "First thing I want to know is how many of those things have you made."

"I have made about four dozen of them, most of them are in Japan but some are in China, and one is Russia."

Jack cringed not wanting to hear that there were that many of them spread around the world.

"Look the only reason I came was because Daniel said you saw my sister. I have been looking for her for a long time. Tell me where she is and I'll be on my way."

"We did see her and she was our guest for a while, but there were problems when we parted ways." Daniel said, trying not to say that they killed her.

"What kind of problems? Where is my sister!" Ranma asked starting to get angry at not getting the answers she wanted.

"I had to shoot her," replied Jack. "She lost control of the replicators she made, so I stopped them and her."

"You, you killed her! Are you going to kill me, because I can make them to?" She accused as she got up from the table. The replicators she brought with her starting to hiss at them.

"No," said Daniel.

"Yes," said Jack as he and Teal'c got up from the table.

"I won't let you, where is her body? It is my right to have it; I need to take her back to our parents."

"Now everyone calm down, Jack we can't start a fight here. Oma, you have to understand she gave us no choice. The replicators she made got out of her control, and were going to overrun our base." Daniel said as he tried to calm down both parties. "Oma, we didn't know that she had family left, so we gave her body to some allies of ours."

"That settles it then, you will take me to these allies so that I might get my sister back." Ranma stated mater-o-factly.

"That's fine with me, you call back your replicators and we can go back to the base." said Jack

"No, for if I do, you might just kill me. That way I won't go out of control and kill you all." She replied sarcastically; "they stay where they are. For insurance purposes you might say."

"She does have a point Jack, let's just go back to the SGC and see if we can contact the Asgard"

"I have to go back to the Tendos and tell them I'm leaving though." Ranma said as she stood and headed for the door. The members of SG-1 having little choice, made to follow her.

"I'm back," Ranma called out as she came through the door.

"Welcome back Ranma, Nabiki said that you were out with some friends. Did you have a good time?" Kasumi replied as she came out of the kitchen, a replicator following her.

"Ya I did is the rest of the family in; I have an announcement to make."

"Yes they are, the fathers are playing shogi, Nabiki is in her room, and Akane is in the dojo. Ranma who are your friends?"

"Oh sorry, Kasumi this is Daniel Jackson, Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, and Teal'c." Ranma said as she introduced the members of SG-1. As Kasumi went to fetch her sisters Ranma went to her room to pack her bag. When she came back down everyone was gathered in the family room, seeing her pack Genma demanded to know where she was headed. "Everyone, as of now I will no longer be staying here. I have come across information that will help me in my search for my sister.

"Boy what are you talking about, you don't have a sister. Besides you have to stay here and marry a Tendo." Her father roared as he tried to make her stay.

"I do now, and I'm going to find her. So out of my way old man." She dropped her pack and jumped at her father sending them into the back yard.

"Daniel what are they saying?" Jack asked as her turned to Daniel.

"Well, she told them she was going to find her sister. Then the heavyset man objected to saying something about marriage. Oma didn't like that, and now they are trying to beat their opinions into the other." Daniel replied as he watched father and daughter fight it out in the back yard.

Kasumi used to such displays by now turned and offered tea to Ranma's guests. After about fifteen minutes Ranma came back in, leaving her father in the yard. "Anyone else want to argue?" Seeing no takers she turned to Kasumi and bowed. "Thank you for letting me stay in your home."

"Not at all Ranma, I enjoyed having you here. I guess with you leaving you will be taking your replicators with you." She said as her eyes dipped to the one by her feet. It was the one that came with Ranma, and after the first day seemed to have adopted her. It followed her where ever she went, when she asked Ranma she said it liked her.

Ranma catching her meaning kneeled down to it, "I want you to stay and take care of Kasumi for me okay." With that she turned to SG-1, "ok I'm ready to go."

When they got back to the SGC, Daniel convinced Oma to go to the infirmary to get a medical checkup. After that had her wait, while SG-1 and Hammond discussed her.

"Doctor what did you find out about our guest during your exam?" Hammond asked Janet after she sat down.

"Well sir, she is like Reese; a very realistic android. Right down to a pulse and warm skin, I suspect that she is like Reese and is unaware of her mechanical nature."

"Sir, as I was talking with her during the exam. She talked about her father and also her mother, apparently she was named after her. It seems that Reese was left behind when they all had to leave for some reason. She came back to look for her, and take her home. I think that all she wants is Reese's body then she will leave." Daniel spoke up.

"I'm afraid that it is not that simple. The IOA have caught wind of our guest, they are pressuring me to turn her over. They feel that the opportunity to get something that can make and control replicators is too good of a chance to pass up." Hammond shook his head and sighed, "I don't know if I can get her out of this one."

"Sir, we can't do that. We promised to help her find Reese, Not lock her up and turn her into some experiment. Besides, if we try and contain her she might have her replicators attack." Daniel exclaimed with concern at this plan.

"Don't worry Daniel; a few bursts from a riffle will take care of those bugs. Besides all we have to do is take out her control chip." Jack, feeling good about this plan, agreed with the general.

As Ranma was brought into the briefing room she asked, "So have you contacted these Asgard about getting Reese's body back?"

Daniel came up to her; "Well there is a slight problem. You see we can't always contact the Asgard."

"Why can't you? Call them up and tell them to hand her over."

"The Asgard don't live on Earth." Daniel explained as he led her to the window. "That is a Stargate, with it we can travel to other planets. The Asgard live in another Galaxy, and we can't get a hold of them all that often."

"Oh, you have a gate as well? That makes sense on how you found my sister." Suddenly she stiffened; the guards in the room brought their riffles to bare thinking she might attack.

Daniel growing concerned placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, what happened?"

Ranma turned back to the room, "One of my replicators in Russia was following a strange signal, and just found a few replicator blocks, that weren't made by me or Reese. I told it to bring them here."

The members of SG-1 cringed at that, thinking that they didn't have to deal with the replicators from Thor's ship again. Jack nodded his head towards the girl in front of them as he readied his P-90. Daniel came up to Oma, and reached for the spot on her neck that would open the disk slot. He knew that something was wrong when the disk slot didn't open.

"What are you doing?" Ranma cried outraged, she turned and shoved Daniel away. As the three replicators with her jumped to attack him as well. Jack and the others opened fire on Oma and her replicators as soon as Daniel was clear. As the bullets tore into her body Ranma managed to get a command off to the rest of the replicators she controls. She told them to hide, build in numbers them come for her; confident that her internal self-repair would fix her eventually.

Daniel just looked at Oma after the firing stopped, saddened that once again that help on finding ways to fight the replicators was killed. He stood back up and turned to the general, "Well there you go sir. One girl that can make replicators ready for delivery to area 51. Just hope that the other replicators spread across the world were destroyed as well. If they weren't we might be in trouble if they are now rouge."

V 1.0


	2. here i come

I own nothing of what is wrote here all characters and such belongs to those that came up with the idea first.

I am not the best in putting thoughts into words, so any criticism either good or bad is welcome.

Please read and review

"..." spoken words

***** Scene change

'...' radio message

`...` printed word or thought

The first thing Ranma was aware of was that she was lying naked on an exam table. As she sat up she looked around and found a window, and saw that it was late at night. Pulling her thoughts into some semblance of order. She reached out with her mind to find her replicators, when she made contact she was astonished at the numbers they were in. When she was shot there were about four dozen of them, now there were over a thousand waiting for her command. Several hundred of them hiding in an old warehouse down the road. As she hopped off of the table a simple thought had those down the road moving for her position. Walking to the door she found that she was injury free, her memories on the other hand were a different story. Before, with slight effort she could keep her two lives separate; now they were even more jumbled together. Coming to the door, and finding it was locked and barred from the outside, she smirked. Before she was cursed this door wouldn't have stopped her, and now with this body's slight increase in strength and speed it didn't stand a chance. With a quick kick the door flew into the opposite wall of the hall with a loud bang. Walking through the door Ranma had two priorities on her mind; find some clothes, and get out of here. As she wandered down the hall thoughts on escape, she didn't know that the door she just walked through had an alarm on it. An alarm that went off when she kicked the door into the opposite wall.

Ted hated the night shift, nothing ever happened. Nothing happened in the day either, but then there were people to talk to. It was him and three others in this building; All in all it was very boring. He checked his watch and saw that it was 1:15, only another six hours till his shift ended. He sat in the surveillance room trying not to fall asleep, when a loud band echoed through the building. Startled out of his stupor, he looked at the screens just as an alarm started going off. Getting a pit in his stomach he looked to the screens that showed the outside, convinced that they were under attack. Seeing nothing he traced the alarm back to research room 13, he watched as the being that was on the table earlier was now walking down the hall. Grabbing his radio he called to the other three in the building. "Guys, something in research room 13 broke out and is headed south down the halls."

'The only thing in that room was a dead robot, how can it get up?' A voice came over the radio.

"I don't know, but you better stop it before it gets away." As his coworkers ran for the girl, he called this into the main building asking for help. He was still on the phone when they came across the girl, and watched as she easily beat them down and continue on her way. "I don't know what she is sir but if you want her to still be here in the morning you better get more people over here that can stop her.

'Don't worry we have people coming now, they will stop it.' Came the emotionless voice from over the phone.

Ranma walked through the halls wondering how to get out of here. Opening random doors didn't help as all of them were locked, not thinking that any of them led out she let them be. Finally coming across a break room she spotted a lab coat, thinking it was better than nothing she put it on as she left the room. Shortly after she put the coat on, she rounded a cornered ran into three guards, she wondered how they knew she was loose. When she remembered the loud bang of the door into the opposite wall, she realized that it would have carried and they were coming to see what made it. Seeing on of the guards reach for the gun at his hip, and not wanting to go offline again. She burst into motion; reaching the first guard she dropped him with a punch to the jaw. Before he hit the ground, the next fell with a kick in the gut; he flew across the hall into the wall and slid to the floor with a groan. The third guard was trying to draw his gun by now, but another punch sent him to the floor with a cracked jaw. "Well that was fun, let's see what they have." Ranma thought as she started to rummage through their pockets. Finding some cash and a key to the front door things were looking up.

Back in the control room Ted waiting for the spec ops to arrive from the main building. The perimeter alarms went off, and he looked up thinking they had arrived. Only the alarm was going off on the other side of the building. When he focused the cameras he saw dozens of metal looking spiders coming over the wall and into the compound. He almost couldn't make it back to the phone fast enough. "Hello, I have a new report to make! Hundreds of large metal spiders are coming over the wall, they are invading the compound." When all he got in reply was a curse, he got a feeling that he might live to see the end of his shift.

Ranma felt her creations reach the base she was in, and smiled she would be out of here soon. Hearing voices up ahead, she snuck up to the corner, and peered around. Looking upon fifteen guys with machineguns and combat armor, her mood dropped some. "Dam, and here I thought I would get out of here scott free." Reaching out to her replicators she split them into several groups. Waiting for them to attack, she came to the conclusion that if it meant not being shot and killed again she would defend herself with deadly force. Chaos erupted as the first one-hundred replicators fell out of the ceiling and into the group. They may have armor, but acid designed to eat metal works just as well on it. Several died as guns were aimed and fired, only for them to be eaten by the acid. As another hundred came out of the wall, she ran into the fight. Punches and kicks dropping the men like sacks of flour. When the entire team was on the floor, she turned to the replicators and told them to lead her out of here.

Director Scudworth just knew he was going to lose his job for this. Five months they had the body, and they didn't figure one thing out from it. And now in the span of an hour: it woke up, killed fifteen of his best operatives, and made an escape with hundreds of replicators. He knew that Mayborne will have his hide for letting it escape. Picking up the phone he thought that he should let the SGC know what happened, since it came from them. They might even know how to stop it.

As Ranma sat in the warehouse looking as a wound she got in her arm slowly healed, she came to the conclusion that she needed some kind of shield to stop the bullets from getting to her. While she was at it maybe she could come up with something similar for her replicators. First thing though was that she needed a better base of operations to work from. With the gold her replicators have recovered from the various metals they ate she should be able to buy a place to stay. As she headed for the door she told the rest of her replicators to head for Colorado Springs, she had people to meet.

General Hammond was going over some reports, when he got a phone call in the early morning from Area 51. Finding out that the replicator girl had woken up and made an escape he became very worried. He immediately summoned SG-1, when they came in he told them the bad news. "I just got a call this morning from Area 51; it seems that the girl Oma has made an escape. She killed and knocked out eighteen people to do it, she also had a large force of replicators come to assist her in doing so."

Jonas Quinn spoke up, "sir, who is Oma? And why would she have replicators assisting her?"

"That's right you weren't here when we found her. Five months ago we came across a girl that could make replicators, apparently she was the older sister to another girl we found that could do the same. She came here searching for her sister, when we told her that we shot her she demanded the body to take home. Since we couldn't have the threat of more replicators on the loose, when she attacked we shot her and thought we killed her. The body was then sent to Area 51 for study, and now she is loose again."

"Let me get this straight, a girl came to you looking for her sister. You tell her that you killed her sister, agree to help get the body back. Then kill her all because she might be a threat in the future. What kind of ridiculousness is that? I thought you were better than that, helping people through out the galaxy, but you can't even help one girl find her sister. Instead you attack and kill her, then send her body to be studied." Jonas said with disgust in his voice.

"Jonas you have to understand she was a replicator. We had to stop her before she lost control of them." Carter said as she tried to reason with Jonas.

"Yes, I will agree with you replicators are dangerous. But was she? Did she make any threatening moves, any sign that she couldn't control them? From the sounds of it she only got violent when you wouldn't give up her sisters body."

"We couldn't take the chance she wouldn't lose control of them at a later date. Besides we don't even have the body we gave it to the Asgard to help them fight off the replicators." Hammond replied with a tired sigh. "Anyway, now that she is on the loose she might come here either for more information or to use the Stargate to leave. If she does show up here I want her detained, maybe we can work out an agreement, if not then we will kill her again."

Jonas just looked disgusted, "Maybe I should have joined Anubis, at least then I would now upfront how evil he is." With that he left the room, and headed back to Daniel's lab to study their first encounter with Oma.

"It seems that all I have today is bad news." Hammond said as the other three turned their attention back to him. "A journalist named Julia Donovan has been making hints that she knows about the Prometheus program. She has threatened to go public if she doesn't get what she wants. We have managed to give up her source on how she learned of it, if we give her and a camera crew a tour of the ship. Carter I want you and Jonas to go and give the tour, when we have the source I want you to destroy the tape."

"Yes sir," Carter replied as she stood, and left the room to retrieve Jonas.

Turning back to O'Neill, "I want you and Teal'c to remain here, but be ready to deploy. I don't like the sound of this situation."

Ranma sat in a clearing, meditating on trying to put her memories into some semblance of order. Who should she be? Oma, who had several decades of life, had a sister and parents, then the long search for her sister. Or should she be Ranma, man amongst men, supreme martial artists, and fiancé to an unwanted girl. After several hours of this she finally brought order to her mind, she was Oma older sister to Reese, leader of her replicators, and Martial artist supreme. With that dilemma out of the way she turned her attention to the purple replicator bocks in her hand. She wondered where they came from, for no metal on earth was naturally purple like this. Also was the fact that they were neither her's nor Reese's. Where had they come from, and what secrets did they hold for her to exploit. Delving deep into the keron pathways, she found buried deep in the information was Reese's makers mark. It was so far down that it may as well have been made by some one else, it was several thousand generations from Reese herself. After that she came across fragmented knowledge of energy absorption and disruption shields. Pulling that out she tasked the replicators to use and improve upon what she gave them. She found more fragmented information, but with the blocks damaged none of it was complete and thus useless to her for now. Turning her mind back to the energy shields she wondered how she could change it to work as a kinetic barrier instead. As both Oma and the replicators worked on their tasks, afternoon became evening witch turned into night. Finally early the next morning the energy shields were intergraded into her creations, she also came up with a basic kinetic barrier. It wouldn't last for very long at a time, but it should last long enough to take cover. As Oma stood and started heading to Cheyenne Mountain with some of her replicators, she tasked the others to start build a ship. If she could get the information she wanted they would head for the Asgard, and if they didn't she would leave and look for them on her own. As she went Oma thought that now that she had some shielding what she needed was a ranged attack. The problem was that she didn't store or produce enough energy for them to work well. Stopping she turned her attention inward, and started to create a crystal in her chest that could store extra energy for later use. Now all she needed was some energy to try it out with, remembering that the military base she was at had stuff she could use, she set out for it at a run.

The next day Hammond was at his desk when the phone rang, picking it up he answered. "This is Hammond, what's the matter?"

'Sir, this is the front gate, we have a slight problem' the guard at the main gate started off.

"What is the problem airman?" He asked getting a pit in his stomach.

'There is a girl here and she claims to have come to see you.'

"I don't have time for this, tell her I'm not available and send her on her way."

'We tried that sir, and when we tried to escort her away several replicators appeared. She captured the guard escorting her, and demanded to see you. What should I do?'

`How could she have gotten her so fast, she only broke out yesterday? ` "Escort her down to the briefing room, but only if she releases the guard first." Hearing a 'Yes sir' he hung up, and wondered why all this had to happen at once. Calling out to the airman outside his door, tell Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c to com to my office.

When O'Neill and Teal'c came into the room

O'Neill asked. "So general what's going on?"

"Remember when I said that the replicator girl escaped? Well she is on her way down; she made it here and took a guard hostage to get a meeting with me."

O'Neill was shocked to hear this. "She took a hostage and you are meeting with it."

"I didn't have a choice; she also had more replicators with her. I didn't want to start a fight if it could be avoided."

"Fine sir, we'll talk with it."

Shortly there after, there was a knock on the door and an airman came in with Oma right behind. "How nice of you to meet with me again general. No guns this time fellas?" She asked with scorn and sarcasm.

"Yes well after our last meeting ended, I thought I should try a different approach." Hammond answered as he sat behind his desk.

"How it ended? You shot me! The only reason I am here is to see if you will contact the Asgard to get them to return me sister or not." Oma shrieked with indignation.

"Yes we did, and if I had my way you would have been shot when you tried to get in here." Jack said as he crossed his arms and looked at the replicators.

Hammond cringed at O'Neill's lack of tack in this situation. "As we said last time we don't have constant contact with the Asgard, so we can't ask them about your sister."

"Fine, then just tell me where they are and I will go get her myself," Oma said with crossed arms.

"And how will you do that? We have control of the Stargate, and it's not like you have a ship to use." Jack commented with a smirk

"I don't have a ship yet, but I am in the process of building one now."

"That might not be the best idea, the Asgard are at war with the replicators. And if they see another ship they might just attack with out talking to you." Before they could get any farther the phone on his desk rang, when he picked it up his face became pale. Turning to Jack after he hung up he said, "Jack I want you and Teal'c to get to Area 51 as fast as you can. It seems that the camera crew is attempting to hijack the Prometheus."

"Sir, what about the replicator?"

"I'll handle it. Just go and take care of the Prometheus."

"Yes sir," Jack went out the door with Teal'c following.

Turning back to the girl Hammond asked. "While we can't give you the coordinates to the Asgard world, is there anything else we can do for you?"

"Oh, so I will be able to leave under my own power and not in a coffin." Oma asked with scorn. "If you can't give me directions there might be something you can do. Do you have any small Naquadah power cells? I am trying something new, and I need more power to pull it off."

"We do indeed have some liquid Naquadah power cells used in the staff weapons. But I'm not sure if I should give them to you; just what are you planning to do with them?"

"Well I am planning to finish the development of the kinetic barrier I have come up with."

"You have developed kinetic barriers?"

"Yes, but I don't have enough power for them to run correctly."

"I might be able to get them for you, if you agree to a trade. If you give us the plans for your barrier, I can guarantee you some power cells."

"I better get more than a few power cells, I may need them nut I'm not doing it for that bad of a deal."

"I will have to talk to my superiors about it, so in the mean time can I offer you a room to stay in?"

"Just for a few hours while my ship is being finished. Just remember I'm prepared this time, you try and stop me from leaving when I am ready. And I will burry this mountain in replicators." With that ominous statement she followed the guard to a guest quarters.

It was several hours later when Oma was disturbed from her mediation by a knock on the door. When she answered the door the man on the other side said she was requested by the general. When she reached his office and asked what he wanted.

"I have been authorized to give you twenty four power cells in return for your designs and an agreement to trade with us at a later date."

"I agree to these terms, but I will need a computer to down load the plans."

"We can get to that at a later date. I have q request of a more personal nature to make." Seeing her raise an eyebrow in interest Hammond continued. "You see just before you arrived we had a situation at the Prometheus, Earth's first space battleship. It has just recently gotten out of control. I know that our first meeting didn't go well and you have no reason to help us. But I was wondering if you help in its recapture?"

"You want me to help you? What do I get out of it, blown to bits when you get it back?"

"I can't offer you anything officially, but we do have a lot of extra refined trinium that could have been stolen by the hijackers I think."

"If I am guarantied that trinium I will do what I can to save you ship." She got a far away look in her eyes for a moment before she turned back to the general. "If that is all, I shall go to the surface, tell you gate guards not to worry. I have called my ship to this mountain to get to your ship faster." With that she left the room.

Jack and Teal'c were getting ready to fly up to the Prometheus when the got a message that more help was on the way. "What do you mean that the replicator is coming to help? I don't care if she can help, I don't want her near this ship." Jack complained as the fighter took off down the runway.

As they neared the Prometheus Teal'c spoke up, "O'Neill I am picking up something on the radar." As the signal approached Jack looked out the canopy to see a sizable ship made out of replicator blocks approaching. As it approached a voice came over the radio, 'Hello boys, did you miss me.'

"What are you doing here?" Demanded Jack back at the girl. "We don't need your help in this."

'Hey if it makes you feel any better, I'm getting paid to help out. So be a big boy and suck it up or go home.' Oma replied with mirth in her voice.

When the two ships came up to the Prometheus the fighter went for the hanger bay, while the spider ship latched onto the side near and airlock. Oma stayed on her ship for a while trying to map out some of the systems with her scanners, she was unprepared for when the Prometheus entered hyperspace taking her ship with it. After a while they came out in the middle of nowhere, and she wondered what happened. As Oma stood outside the airlock, thinking on how to go about opening the door. It suddenly opened and a man flew off into space, happy that the door was now open she entered the ship.

Jack still trying to get his breath back after the fight with Simmons hears a knocking on the inner airlock door. Trying to think how he survived in open space looks through the window into the airlock, and is surprised to see the replicator girl standing there waiting for him to open the door. `How did she get in there, why hasn't she died from exposure? ` Finally opening the inner airlock door and let her in.

"I was wondering if you were going to let me in, or if I would have to open the door myself." Oma commented with a jovial tone of voice.

"Some help you were, come on we need to get back up to the bridge." Jack grumbled as he set off down the hall. When the reach the bridge the see Carter talking to the hijackers.

"We were trying to find an ancient cache of weapons they had read about. The problem was that we don't know exactly were it is." The first hijacker commented.

Carter not getting anywhere with them turned as she heard Jack come back onto the bridge. She gasped as she saw the girl standing next to him. "Sir, where did she come from?"

"She came up on her own ship, and was stuck outside till I blasted Simmons out an airlock. So Carter where are we and how do we get home?"

"Well I have estimated that we are about twelve hundred light years from earth."

"Ok, how does this help us?"

"It doesn't, and without proper coordinates I won't be able to get us home either."

"Would it help if I said that I have the coordinates of Earth?" Oma spoke up from the door.

"Yes it would, but how do you have them?"

"How do you think I got to Earth in the first place, by ship of course?"

Before any more could be discussed another ship came out of hyperspace. They recognized that it was an Asgard ship; they then became worried when it started to charge up its weapons. "Carter get on the radio and find out what is going on."

Carter ran up to the radio, "This is Major Samantha Carter of the SGC, state your business on targeting our ship."

Thor's voice came back over the radio. 'This is Thor Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet, I am attempting to fire on the replicator ship attached to yours.'

"If he fires on my ship I'll kick his ass no mater what he commands." Exclaimed Oma when she heard that.

Carter told Thor the situation, and what was going on. "Thor its ok, these replicators are non-hostile at the moment. Their leader is like the android Reese we gave you; if you come over she can explain it better than I can."

'Very well, I shall beam over. But if the replicators make a threatening move my ship will open fire.' At that a bright flash of light filled the bridge and Thor in his command chair appeared.

"Whoa he's a little grey alien." Oma called out in surprise.

Carter shook her head, having had a similar reaction herself when she met the Asgard, and made introductions. "Thor, I would like you to meet Oma, Leader of the replicators."

Thor blinked in surprise at that, "But there can't be any replicators around, we are in the process of eliminating them."

"You see she is the older sister of Reese, she came to Earth looking for her sister."

"How can an android have a sister?" Thor asked confused.

"So what if we are androids? She is my sister, and I want her body so I can take her home to our parents." Oma replied indignantly.

"Whether or not androids can have families is not the main point here. The main thing is that she is not a threat right now." Carter said trying to keep peace. "Thor why are you here anyway?"

"We have been keeping a watch on hyperspace travel around Earth for some time now. And when I saw your ship leave the planet I followed to see what had happened. It is good that you have a ship now, for I have a favor to ask of you. When you gave us the body of Reese, we studied it for some time in hopes of finding a way to defeat them. We came across a signal that allowed us to call all of the replicators to our colony world of Hala and trap them in a time dilation field. We have reason to believe that this plan has failed, I would like for your ship to go down to the planet and restart the device."

Jack spoke up now, "Wait you want us to go to a planet filled with replicators to fix a problem you made? No thanks, but if you could give us a lift back to earth that would be great."

"Very well, if that is your wish I shall take you back to your planet." Thor beamed back to his ship and pulled the Prometheus into hyperspace after it. When the two ships came out of hyperspace Thor beamed the hijackers into the brig in the SGC, and beamed a large amount of supplies into the hold of the Prometheus. While Jack converses with Hammond, Thor beams back onto the ship to talk with Oma. "You say that Reese is you sister?"

"Yes, my father made my sister and me with the help of our mother. When we had to leave that planet for some reason, Reese was sent to another planet and left behind. I left my family to come back and search for her, and now that I know that you have her. I will be going on this mission, for no other reason than to get her back."

"If that is your decision, be warned though that these replicators are not under you control, nor the control of your sister. All they seek to do is destroy all things that are not them. They may attack you if the believe that you have technology that is superior to them."

Jack comes onto the bridge shaking his head. "Thor it looks like you have the help you need, Hammond and the president think that we need to take this mission. So are you coming with us?" Jack asked as he turned to Oma.

"Of course I am, this planet is where my sister is, and you can't stop me."

"Looks like that everything then, Thor take us to you problem."

V 1.0


End file.
